It's Just Not That Easy
by ImSoSlytherin
Summary: Sherlock Holmes never really appealed much fro friends. To him they were just a weakness. Of course he had become fond of Molly Hooper overtime, they became best friends. But then it all changed when he met John. John was a sweet and popular football player. Sherlock was a clever and unattached loner. How could they ever get along?
1. Intro

Sherlock Holmes never really cared for 'friends'. He grew up with his older brother, Mycroft, who poisoned him into believing that other children where... how could i put this? Vile... Sherlock believed every word Mycroft told him, except one. Mycroft often said that John Watson, Conan Doyle High's golden boy, was bad news. For years Sherlock despised John, until that one faitfull day when John witnessed a little incident involving Sherlock and Molly.


	2. Chapter 1

Sherlock and Molly sat at the back of RE class, whispering rapidly as the teacher paced back and forth, droning on and on about something Sherlock barely cared for.

"Hey... um Sherlock... would you... uh... like to-" Molly started, avoiding eye contact.

"Like to come over to study tonight? Of course, I can't possibly focus on something so tediously boring on my own" Sherlock finished for her, his gaze not leaving the front of the class.

"How did you- " Molly asked bewildered, though she cut herself off when she remembered, Sherlock was a genius, he could figure out who ate the last cookie just by their shoes! Molly had always admired Sherlock, from his high IQ to those mysterious slate eyes, from his sarcastic snide remarks to his wink... She thought he was perfect.

Molly had known Sherlock since they were both just 11. They had started Conan Doyle high together, and Sherlock had taken to not socializing, and decided instead to instead read science fiction. Molly had been brave, and ignored the whispers of the other students as she spoke to him.

'Hey! I'm Molly! What's your name?' She said, grinning as she sat down next to him. He had looked up in surprise, and stared at her, bewildered as to why she was speaking to _him_. Mycroft had told him that other kids where bad news, and had told him to stay away... but Molly was... different... she _wanted_ to talk to him.

'Sherlock.' Sherlock said, smiling for a moment before returning to his book.

When the bell finally rang, Sherlock hastily packed away his things, and sat crossed legged on the desk, waiting for Molly to finally finish packing away.

"So how about half past 4 tonight?" Sherlock enquired, catching Molly off guard.

"Uh yeah! Sure," She smiled, slinging her back over her shoulder. "Shall we get going then?" She asked, nodding in the general direction of the door. The classroom was now empty, the others had all rushed to get in line for lunch, determined to get the decent food before it all went.

Sherlock nodded, sliding off the table to face Molly. He was about a head taller than her, causing her to crane her neck to meet his gaze.

"I'm planning on skipping PE, I find it tediously boring, care to join me?" Sherlock said, waving off handily.

"Sure!" Molly smiled, heading for the door. "So what's up with you and Mycroft?" She asked, spinning on her heel so that she was facing him, as she walked backwards. Sherlock grinned at the subject of his brother.

"I think he's going to ask Gordon today, he seemed nervous this morning, and I heard him groaning in his sleep, 'Oh Lestrade! How I love your tender hands on my firm buttocks!' "Sherlock laughed as he intimidated his brother's voice, as Molly giggled.

"Did he really say that?!" She laughed, jumping slightly as she bounced closer to him.

"Yes! I must say his fantasies are quite disturbing." Sherlock laughed again. Molly bounced happily backwards, until her back hit a set of lockers.

"Ouch." She muttered to herself, as Sherlock stopped in front of her, leaving barely enough room to move. _Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me_. She thought, blushing slightly as she kicked the locker lightly, leaving a black mark.

"So anyway I think Mycroft is going to advance on Lestrade today, much to my dismay, I was hoping to see it, but mother told me it was rude to interfere with his life." Sherlock explained. "I don't think father will be as civil with him if I'm honest, he's always had a bit of a thing against homosexuality." He finished, stretching his arm to lean on the lockers.

"So... um... anyway, I've been meaning to tell you something for a while..." He said leaving Molly a little confused. _Oh what is it? Say you love me! Oh what if he's moving away! What if he doesn't want to hang out later! What if he's gay! Oh please don't say it!_

_"_This isn't easy to say... but I might be..." He trailed of as he looked around for any onlookers. The hallway was only occupied by two other people, Sally Donovan and Phillip Anderson, who were striding towards them with smirks on their faces.

"Aww Looks like Sherlock and Molly are having an intimate moment." Donovan said slyly, as Anderson nodded.

"I ship it." Anderson smirked, stepping closer to them. Sherlock rolled his eyes as he carried on staring at Molly. Donovan strode closer, grabbing the back of Sherlock's head and smashing into Molly's. Sherlock felt their lips meet, as he tried to pull back, but Donovan held his head in place, as he stared wide eyed at a blushing Molly. It was clear that they weren't going to leave them alone until they were satisfied, and he could see Anderson holding up his phone from the corner of his eye. Molly had already given in, and was embracing the situation happily, melting into the kiss. Sherlock closed his eyes and let himself go into the kiss, their lips moving in sync. Donovan smirked as she let go, as Sherlock stayed where he was, firmly locked with his hand rubbed her back, he could feel Molly drag her hands through his hair.

"Wait till Mycroft sees this!" Anderson laughed. Sherlock pulled back hastily, blushing as Donovan and Anderson ran around the corner to show the whole school. Molly looked down, blushing, stuttering to herself.

"Sorry... I- I- "She began, but Sherlock cut her off.

"Let's never speak of this again." He said, looking around nervously. He grimaced as he saw someone standing in the hall, staring at the pair, his jaw dropped.

"Who...?" Molly asked, craning her neck to look at the boy.

"John Watson." Sherlock answered, glaring at the boy.

"I'll back you up!" John said hastily. "I'll tell everyone what really happened!"

"Why?" They asked in unison.

"Because I want to be your friend."


End file.
